


told you so

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Prompt: "I told you so"Yeah hi im terribly behind
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	told you so

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I told you so"
> 
> Yeah hi im terribly behind

Ellie stood at the kitchen counter dipping a tea bag into a steaming mug, rolling her eyes every time she heard a groan or annoyed huff from the direction of the bedroom. Figuring the tea was done seeping, she went into the bathroom with the mug and grabbed a tube from the cabinet before heading into the bedroom.

Nick sat up against the pillows with his face twisted in pain. "I can do this on my own Ellie." 

"I know you can but you don't have to." She set the mug down on the nightstand, motioning for him to lean forward. "You took care of me when I sprained my ankle earlier this year." 

"This isn't the same." He said with a groan as she pressed down onto the hurt spot of his back to apply the pain cream. 

"You're right it isn't. " Ellie gave him a pointed stare. "I got hurt on the job and you hurt yourself being an idiot, all because you wanted to look like the tough guy." 

"Ugh please don't say it-"

"I told you so." She said in a sing-song tone with a satisfied smirk. "But of  _ course _ you didn't want to listen to me."

"I'm an idiot, I get it." Nick huffed, letting her push him back gently once she was done with the pain cream.

Ellie shrugged with a grin. "At least you're an attractive idiot?"

Nick gaped at her before a laugh burst out of him. She crawled into his lap straddling him, leaning in for a kiss. He eagerly met her halfway, smiling against her lips. 


End file.
